


One second to change a future

by Fanwizz01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara loves Lena, Lena loves Kara, My take on how the series will end, likely not too farfetched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: Lex is defeated, let them celebrate in a way only lovers can.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	One second to change a future

There they both stood, in a darkened laboratory with Lex Luthor bleeding profusely on the floor. He had no back up this time, his plans were known to the world. That happens when you decide to broadcast your work.

Because Lex thought he was right, he thought he would get away with killing the Supers as long as the world thought it was valid. But he underestimated Lena like he always does, he underestimated her brilliant mind.

Lena was the one, with Kara’s help, who figured out his plan with Leviathan. She was the one that built the suit that protected Kara from the Kryptonite. She was the woman who saved the world, though that’s not surprising, she always does, doesn’t she?

And Kara, Kara was there at her side, she of course was wary when Lena first came to her to apologise, but she knew Lena was being truthful, heartfelt. For one she could hear her heartbeat, she would’ve known if she was lying. But it was mainly her eyes. Lena’s beautiful mismatched eyes that showed her the truth, that showed her the pain she was in. 

After their talk in her apartment, at the kitchen table that held so many memories, Kara had pulled Lena into her big strong arms and held her for hours. She held Lena as she cried, held her as she cried herself. Tears were shed between the two women and with that they once again grew closer.

Kara with her work as a reporter had for the second time exposed Lex for what he was, for what he did. Lena was once again the unseen hero.

The fight had been long and hard, Leviathan didn’t hold back and neither did Lex, but the Superfriends never gave up. 

One by one the members of Leviathan went down and in the end it was only Lex, Lex against the Supers and his sister. 

Superman had gone down first, taken away to be medically treated, he didn’t have a Kryptonite suit after all.

Kara fought with Lena at her side, she was wearing her own version of a Lex-o-suit, only it was better, yet it was still destroyed in the fight. 

Lena protected Kara from the blasts of Kryptonite while Kara protect Lena from harsh punches.

In the end they had won. Lex was tracked to this old abandoned base where he had plans to blow up CatCo. 

Instead he was here now, bleeding on the floor with a deactivated suit. No medical was coming for him, not even his watch could help him since it was first destroyed by Lena.

“Once again...it is you that kills me, Lena.” Lex grunted from where he laid, a harsh laugh caused blood to splutter from his lips.

“Look at that, you /are/ a true Luthor after all.” Lex sneered, though an almost proud look appeared on his face. 

“I am /nothing/ like you.” Lena spoke with a cold tone, there would never be a world where she would be proud to be associated to Lex, to the Luthor name.

“No, you are so much better than them, Lena.” Kara murmured softly and came to stand by her side. “Better than they could ever think to be.”

The soft look on Kara’s face could only be described as love filled, because Kara loved Lena, she always had.

But the thing is, Lena had that exact same look, because she loved Kara. She had loved her for so long, it’s why it hurt so much when Kara had lied.

“We won.” Lena breathed out softly, now turning to Kara and ignoring her brother a few feet away. There was relief, a weight off her chest. Kara was safe from her brother, the world was safe from him. 

“We would have never won without you, Lena.” Kara stepped closer to Lena, her hand coming upon to lay on Lena’s soft ivory coloured cheek. 

“We’re a team now, Kara.” Lena breathed out, instinctively leaning into her hand. 

They had this chance, the weight of the world lifted off their shoulders for the time being. 

They could share the love they had between them, they could be happy once again. Just this time, they could be in each other’s arm at night and share kisses through the day.

All they had to do was lean in, lean in and join in a soft kiss.

It was Lena who made the first move, who leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

It was Kara who brought her closer, a completed feeling coming to her chest. Because Lena was hers, Lena was her person, just as Kara was Lena’s person. 

It was Lex who shot the bullet.

It was Lena who gasped.

It was Kara who pulled away first.

It was Lex who died laughing. 

“L-Lena?” Kara stutters and grabbed ahold of a falling Lena. She fell to her knees and held Lena in her arms while her hand pressed against the growing red spot on her chest.

“Kah...Kara...I-.” Lena’s eyes were fluttering shut, the hole her brother left in her heart was now literal. 

“I-.” 

“No! No Lena! Please, no...I-I can’t lose you too! I can’t, Lena!” Kara pleaded with a broken voice, tears falling down tanned cheeks and onto the blood stained shirt.

Lena’s body was going limp in Kara’s arms, already she was fading away. But they had so much they needed to say to each other, only they had so little time. 

“Ka-Kah...I-I lo-..” 

“Lena? Lena?! No!” For all the powers Kara had, healing wasn’t one of them, so she could only watch on as Lena’s eyes rolled back, as her eyes closed and her chest stilled. 

She could only watch as the one she loved died in her arms.

“Le-Lena please I-I love you! I love you s-so much a-and I need you! I n-need you Lena!” Kara’s chest stuttered with her cries. “I love you.” She whispered, her face buried in Lena’s hair. “I love you, I love you!” She repeated, wishing life to come back to Lena but it would never come true. Her dreams had only come true for one single moment and were ripped right from her arms by a single bullet.

“May Rao’s light guide you, Lena. May you finally have peace.”

Kara broken heart would never recover, not from this. 

“I love you.”


End file.
